They Met and They Loved
by lu19
Summary: It is like any other day in mushroom kingdoom, but there is a Day that will change Luigi's life. My Very First FanFiction. Please read& review. Update: Finally The Last Chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1: Another Boring Day

**_ "They meet and they loved"_**

_**Chapter 1 "Another Boring Day" **_

This my first fan fic. Please go easy on me.**_ This is for LuigiXDaisy Lovers._**

**Disclaimer:_ I Don't own any of the Mario Characters._**

It was like any other day in Mushroom kingdom. But this day was different. Most of the time Luigi was on the house while Mario visited Princess Peach often. Luigi felt like he was trapped on his and Mario's house forever but then a day came where everything changed. Luigi would never be the same as always after he meets his girl of his dream.

Right now it was 5:30 p.m. Luigi just went out side of his and Mario's house. He sat near the flowery garden that had a lot of daisies and there was a warp pipe that it leaded to toad town.

Luigi: "Well another boring day." Look at these daisies, they are really beautiful". " I just wish..."

Then Luigi was interrupted by Mario who came out of the warp pipe and said "Luigi!". Mario looked at his brother with a smile in his face.

Mario: "I got something to tell you"

Luigi: " What is it?"

Luigi said, while still sitting down at the flowery garden and looking at the daisies.

Mario:" I want to tell you that tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m., The princess is having a special guest that we should meet."

Luigi: "You go. I don't want to."

Mario: "Why?"

Luigi: "Because I'll just waste my time and just you go."

Mario (with a mad face): "We both are going OK?

Luigi finally agreed. Although he didn't want to.

Luigi: "alright!" "Mamamia"

Before Mario walked back to his house he said:

Mario: "Make Sure you get to bed early it's going to be 6:00p.m.

Luigi: "Go on, I will be there."

Mario went back to the house while Luigi was still in the same spot. Luigi looked at the sunset, tears began to drop from his eyes.

Luigi: "Why does Mario have to take me to Peach's Castle Tomorrow when he can just go instead of me and who is really this guest that wants to know me and Mario? I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow...So I guess I'll go then."

He stopped crying

Luigi: "I guess I have to get ready, It's about to get dark."

Luigi was about to go back to the until he thought about the daisies. He took out 2 of the daisies.

Luigi: "_Maybe I should take these. I don't know why but I will. Maybe something will happen, that's it, I'll take it_."

So he was heading back to his house, before he touched the door, he heard a girl calling him in a spooky matter.

"_Luigi, oh Luigi, Luigi...Luigi"_

Luigi looked surprised and was scared.

Luigi: "what was that, I guess I have to go to bed now."

He turned the door knob, went in, and closed the door. He was inside, He saw his brother sleeping on his bed. Meanwhile Luigi was thinking if he should go to Shooting Star Summit to make one wish. One wish that he want it to come true, one wish that could change his life.

Luigi: "_maybe I'll go outside and at least see the stars."_

So he went outside, time went by fast and it was 9:00 p.m. Luigi was watching at the stars. Not only he saw the star but the last thing he wanted to see was that Princess Peach was at the balcony of her castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the chapter. What will happen next? And What's Luigi wish? You'll find out soon.

Please Read & Review...


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Star Summit Hill

**Chapter 2 "Shooting Star Summit Hill"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Knox614 and Red the Rhino for the Review.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any of the Mario Characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at her, Peach did too, then he looked away to the stars.

Luigi: "_I don' t really want to see her, I know were friends, but I thought of her something else. I do know that she loves Mario more than me."_

Meanwhile, at the castle, Peach was also looking at the stars for a moment then at Luigi again.

They stared at each other for a long time until Luigi went back towards his house.

Luigi: "_I wish I could do something, oh my, I forgot about the Star Summit Hill. I did heard that pla_ce _is close to Star Haven, probably the star spirits can hear my wish."_

So Luigi thought no more, he is going to the Summit. He closed the door of the house, he forgot to turn off the light but he didn't care. Now he went to the Warp Pipe that leaded to Toad Town, right now It was really dark, the only light that was shining was of the Star Gate and Peach's Castle. He went on, he opened the gate then headed right, he continued to walk but Peach was still at the balcony, she was surprised to see Luigi. She thought:

Peach: "_Why is Luigi going to the summit? I think something is wrong"_

So she decided to stay at the balcony until Luigi returns. Right now, she couldn't see him Because Luigi was near the summit. He went all the way to the top and he saw that the night sky was so beautiful. Peach could now see him, she saw that Luigi was standing and holding his hands, like he was about to make a wish.

Luigi: "Oh star spirits, I want all of you to listen to me" he cried. "I really want this wish to come true. Well my wish is that I want to have another companion, I want a beautiful woman, I don't want to live life miserably. Please make this wish come true."

Luigi was still there for 3 more minutes. Tears began to drop from his eyes. He felt something in his pocket, it was those two daisies. Before he left the summit, he left one of the daisies and kept the other one. He was walking all the way down with tears on his face and with a sad look. Finally after all the walking, he was below the summit. He looked again at the summit and something strange was going on. A little star appeared and took the daisy from the summit and then disappeared. Although Luigi couldn't see what really happen he continued to walk. Luigi was getting close to the castle, Peach saw him coming close, so she rushed all the way down the door. Luigi just passed by until he heard Peach calling at him.

Peach: "Luigi"

Luigi turned around

Peach: "Good evening Luigi." she said with a smile.

Luigi: "Good evening princess"

Peach: "um..what are you doing this late?" she said

Luigi: " I was just going out for a walk since Mario is sleeping." he said while blushing little bit

Peach: "Where were you going?" she said. But she knew. just that she wanted to hear what Luigi would say.

Luigi: "well..to Shooting Star Summit Hill." he said with a sad look.

Peach looked surprised, usually the summit is the best place for couples.

Peach: "_Why did Luigi really went to the summit? Is it that he is looking for love and another companion?" _ She thought.

Peach: "Did you went to the summit to make a wish?"

Luigi: "_How does she know?" _he thought then he said, "Well..um... yes I did" he blushed again.

Peach: "So how was it?" Peach asked anxiously

Luigi: "Not bad, I just went up to the top then I made a wish."

Peach: "I see"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the chapter. Luigi has something to tell Peach, will it turned out to be good or bad. How will Peach react?.. Expect it soon. Please read & review...


	3. Chapter 3: My confessions to you

**Chapter 3**-** "My confessions to you" **

with a short chapter - "**Dreams of loves"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Mario characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi didn't really wanted to tell Peach about his wish since probably Peach knows it. He thought that Mario and Peach knows more about the Summit since they been there a lot of times.

Peach: "So, did Mario told you about tomorrow"

Luigi: "yes he did but I--" Peach interrupted him

Peach: "I know that you don't want to come."

Luigi looked surprised

Peach: "But I want you to come and meet someone."

Luigi: "...Who?"

Peach: "you'll see, just come tomorrow, ok?" she said while blushing a little.

Luigi: "..ok.." Luigi said while still thinking who could it be.

Peach: "But don't worry, everything will be alright."

After saying that, Peach looked behind her to see what time it was, it was 10: 48 p.m. She knew that she had to sleep for tomorrow's big day.

Peach: "Luigi, I think you must go now, go get some sleep for tomorrow, Tomorrow will be a big day and you'll have fun" she said but then she thought of something. "_I think it is time to tell sorry to Luigi."_

Luigi: "I hope so, anyway I got to go, probably Mario is awake and must be looking for me."

After saying that, Peach looked at him with a smile then she looked sad and blush a little.

Luigi: "What's wrong princess?"

Peach: "well, sorry Luigi if you ever had any problems with me."

Thoughts of Mario being together with Peach haunted Luigi every time.

Luigi: "To tell you the truth Peach," He grabbed Peach's and begin to blush. "I was hurt by what happened, Mario is really a great hero, he did saved you a lot of times. You may ask why, well he did it for you and for your kingdom. He said and though: "_should I or not, well I will"_

Peach: "I know Mario saved me a lot of times and I owe him my life, we did have adventurous time. But now its you that I am most concern off. Mario told me that you did have a lot of boring times and you did look very unhappy. Most of the times were when Mario saved me and you stayed at your home. I do love your brother for what he did."

Before Luigi responded Peach, tears began to drop from his eyes.

Luigi: "Listen Peach, I have something to tell you and I want you to listen to me, please don't be hurt by what I'm going to say."

Peach: "What is it?" she said anxiously.

Luigi: "Well..Peach, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you and then everything changed."

Peach was surprised to hear what Luigi said, she looked sad, she cried and covered her face.

Luigi: "Please don't cry princess, I really didn't meant to hurt your feelings." he said with a sad look.

Peach hugged Luigi, he did the same, Luigi felt bad of what he said.

Peach: "I know you me, I do too but I but love your brother more. Sorry Luigi." she said and Luigi felt terrible after.

Luigi: " Please don't cry princess, I didn't really wanted to tell you but I just had to."

Peach stooped crying and let Luigi go, she wiped her tears off and she had a sad look.

Peach: "It's ok...I guess..well anyway we both got to go now...It will be 11:00 p.m. and you must rest for tomorrow."

Luigi: "I must go now. Oh well...Sorry for what happened." he said with a sad look.

Peach: "It's alright Luigi."

Luigi: "I go now, See you tomorrow princess."

Luigi was walking away until Peach quickly grabbed his hand, Luigi felt something was going on.

Peach: "Before you go."

She hugged Luigi, Luigi blushed, he had feelings for her but it was impossible to tell. Luigi also felt the warmest thing ever "_ oh..my, Peach is really a sweat girl"_ he let go so did she.

Peach: "I just wanted to give you another hug."

Luigi: "Well thanks.. You made me fell alright.. I go now, see you tomorrow princess."

She walked her way to the castle while Luigi walked his way to Toad Town. Meanwhile, Peach just went to her room, she went to bed and though about today.

"_What a day, I really think Luigi was in love with me but he never told me until today, I hope he's ok and I hope tomorrow will be the best for me, Mario, Luigi and what Luigi doesn't know who She is, but its..."_

She slept just before saying the name. Meanwhile, Luigi was still in Toad town, it did seem very dark after passing the castle's gate. He was afraid of going on but then again he had to because it was late. He was walking all the way to the warp pipe but before he got on it, he saw a shooting star passing by the sky. He went on, then he was on Mario's house. He opened the door, went to check on Mario and there he was sleeping. While Mario was still sleeping, Luigi went back to the house again to see if Peach was still in her balcony, she wasn't, so he went back to his house and looked at the clock it was 11:15 p.m.

"_Oh mamamia, I must go to bed now, oh my, it's llllaatteee." _

He rushed to get in bed and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreams of Loves**

In Luigi's Dreams, he was at the beach of Yoshi's Island. He was laying down on his chair. He spotted another chair near his, it's color was yellow with daisies on it. Luigi was relaxing until someone came in. It was a young woman tall as Luigi, had brown hair, had a yellow dress, two blue earings with blue eyes. She was close to Luigi and kissed him. Luigi blushed after the kiss. In the dream, Luigi knew her but they never meet in real life.

_Luigi: "Oh, Daisy, how are you, Where did you go?"_

Daisy looked puzzled, she thought why Luigi asked her that but she giggled and told him:

_Daisy: "I'm Fine, I just came from the yoshi village."_

Luigi Looked at her with a sad look

_Luigi: "I was here waiting for you for hours, I thought you left me here forever."_

Daisy was giggling but when she saw Luigi's eyes filled with tears, she stopped laughing. Then she looked at Luigi, she also looked sad and grabbed Luigi's chin, she wiped his tears and looked at his eyes.

_Daisy: "You know that I would never leave you. You're my sweetheart and nothing will separate each other, we are meant to be for each other. I love you forever and ever."_

She kissed him again but it was a long one that lasted for two minutes.

_Luigi: "Your right Daisy, I will always love you forever." _

Daisy looked happily at Luigi... then his dreams disappeared...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of Chapter 3. Will Luigi go at Peach's castle or will he...? How will Luigi and Daisy meet? Is Luigi's dream will become a Reality? You'll find out in the Next ChapterS...

**R&R**

**e E**

_**a V**_

_**d i**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Wake up Call

**Chapter 4 -A Wake up Call-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to DaisyLover555 for reviewing and yes, I am reading your story and I think it will be better than mine's .. Sorry if Chapter 3 was confusing but the chapter is about Luigi just had to tell how he felt for Peach and then had a weird dream that he was in yoshi's island along with Daisy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own any of the Characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

While Luigi was dreaming, Mario woke at 7:31 a.m. Just in time. While waking up, yawning and looking at the clock, he was surprised and got out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Mario knew that he had to go early and Luigi had to be at 9:00 a.m. He went near Luigi and Luigi was still sleeping.

Mario: "Luigi wake up!" Luigi didn't woke.

Mario still try but no luck, the only way to wake Luigi up was throwing water at his face. So Mario did. Luigi finally woke.

Mario: "Wake up!" he said while Luigi was wiping his face with his hands.

Luigi: "oh..What...Time..is..it?" Luigi said with one eye open.

Mario: "It's 7:34 a.m., get up, I got to early."

Luigi looked puzzled at him and had his two eyes open.

Luigi: "Why must you go early?" Luigi said while looking at Mario.

Mario: "WELL, um..um.. I must be early so I can help Peach setting everything up." He said while turning away from Luigi and blushing.

Luigi: "Oh I see."

Mario: "Well anyway, I must go now, I got to be there early, so I'm leaving, and I want you to come at 9:00 a.m. ok? And get up and get Ready."

Luigi: "Alright"

Mario headed to the door, before he opened, he said:

Mario: "Well see you later"

Luigi: " See you too."

Mario opened and close the door.

Mario: "_That one was a close one." _ He thought.

He went to the warp pipe that leaded to Toad Town. After he was in Toad Town, he rushed to the castle, after reaching the gate, he opened and then knocked the castle's door. Peach answered.

Peach: "Hi Mario, come in, your just in time."

It was 8:10 a.m., Mario and Peach were just talking to each other.

Peach: "Daisy is coming at 8:30 a.m. So, did you told Luigi to come at 9:00a.m.?"

Mario: "Yes I did, he even told me why I came early, so I told him that I had to help you setting everything up. By the way Peach, is everything ready?"

Peach: "Yes Mario, just that Daisy has to come early at least."

Mario: "Oh so now we have wait to wait for her?"

Peach: "Yes, take a seat Mario, lets wait for them, I know today will be the best day Mario!"

Mario: "I hope so."

Meanwhile, Luigi was getting ready. He washed his face and then after washing it, he looked at the mirror and thought about yesterday.

Luigi: "_What a day was yesterday, I hope I didn't hurt Peach's feelings, just that I really had to tell her how I felt for her." _he said with a sad look.

Luigi looked at the clock, it was 8:21 a.m.

Luigi: "_Mamamia, I better dress up fast!._"

Luigi rushed to his room, got dressed up, look at the mirror, and looked fine. Same dress as usual. The dream he had last night haunted him. Although he didn't really remembered everything.

Luigi: _"Who is exactly that girl from my dreams, What really happened? And how does she knows me, I mean, we never meet in real life."_

After thinking, An image from his dreams popped in Luigi's mind. This image was that of Daisy kissing Luigi. While thinking, time went by fast. It was now 8:30 a.m. and Luigi looked at the clock.

Luigi: "_Should I go now? Mario told me to come at 9:00 a.m. He also told me that he needed to go early to help Peach setting everything up. I guess they're done. So, I go."_

Luigi decided to go early, he checked to see if he still had that daisy from yesterday. He still had it. "_Well, it's time to go." _he thought.

He left home, went to the warp pipe and headed to Toad Town. The day in Toad Town was pretty. Toads were happily talking to each other. Goombas, toads, and koopas were also friendly to each other. Luigi moved on. He was just close to the gate until he heard someone coming by. He hide near a tree that was close to the gate. He was still waiting until she came close to the gate. Luigi looked at her and was surprised.

"_OH MY...! I can't believe it. Is that the girl from my dreams? Oh!" _ Luigi thought.

He quietly looked at her. She was about to open the gate until she heard something near by and spotted Luigi's head. Both of them looked at each for a second and Luigi turned and was blushing._ "I Shouldn't move my head."_ he thought.

Instead of going to the castle, Daisy went near by the tree. Luigi sat down while hiding and blushing at the same time. Daisy saw him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of ch.4. Will Mario and Peach wait for them to come? Will both Luigi and Daisy talk to each other? How will it turn out to be? find out next Chapter... And Thanks Again to Daisylover555.


	5. Chapter 5 : Into The Eyes

**Chapter 5 -Into The Eyes-**

-------------------------------------------------

Three quick things that I Want to say **(Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own the Characters)**

1. This chapter is Love At First sight, so read and you'll see.

2. I decided to write one or two more chapters for this story since I have to finished it off so I can start my next story.

3.When ever you see _Italic_ sentences, The characters are thinking.

And Here IS the Lovely Chapter 5.. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

Daisy got near and looked at him with a smile.

Daisy: "Hello." she said with a smile. Luigi looked at her.

Luigi: "Hi..." he said while blushing.

Daisy: "Hi, my name is Daisy, what's your name?"

Luigi: "Luigi." Daisy looked surprised.

Daisy: "Are you Mario's brother?"

Luigi: "Yes,...How do you know?"

Daisy: "Well, your brother Mario told me long time ago." she said while Luigi looked surprised.

Luigi: "Oh Really?" "Please tell me more" Luigi

Daisy: "Well...alright."

Daisy sat near Luigi. They were talking to each other and it seems that Daisy was so happy when she saw Luigi. Meanwhile at the castle, Peach and Mario were waiting anxiously for Daisy's arrival.(it was 8:40 a.m)

Mario: "Peach, did you told her to come at 8:30 or at 9:00 a.m.?"

Peach: "I told her to come at 8:30. Where could she be?"

Mario: "Poor Luigi. I hope she comes." he said with a sad look.

Peach: "Who knows. Probably she might come later. Anyway, lets wait a bit more."

Mario: " I guess so."

Now at outside of the castle, at the tree, Luigi and Daisy were still having a conversation.

Luigi: "So..Mario saved you long time ago."

Daisy: "Yes he did, thanks to him that I'm still alive today."

Luigi: "_Oh my, I wish I was the one that could save her. She looks so cute. I wish, Just WISH I could her.." _He thought.

Daisy: "Is something wrong?" "_Sweetie"_

Luigi: "Oh..no..just that I was thinking of something."

Daisy: "Thinking about what?" she said while Luigi blushed a little.

Luigi: "Um...um.. Just thinking about today." "Wait, are you Princess Peach's special guest?"

Daisy: "Well yes, I don't know what time it is but she told me to come early before 9:00 a.m."

Luigi: "Well Mario told me to come at 9:00. Anyways, I think Mario and Peach are waiting for us, Should we go now?"

Daisy: "No...I mean, lets just be here for a while. I think they will be alright."

Both of them were looking at the sky. No one was around them. Daisy was thinking if she should tell him how she felt for Luigi. She remembers that she had a dream. The same dream that Luigi had last night. So she decided to wait before telling him. She was going to be easy on Luigi.

Luigi: "So, Are you from Sarasaland?" _"I don't think I shoulda ask her that."_

Daisy: "Yeah"

Luigi: "So how have you been since Mario saved you?"

Daisy: "I was fine. It's really been a long time since Mario saved me. Anyways I'm still ruling Sarasaland as always. I was looking for love too but no luck. So for now, I'm alone, not really alone just that I'm with my servants and living life as usual."

Luigi looked at her while she looked away from Luigi.

Luigi: "_So she has been lonely like me. It must be hard being alone, that's how I felt." _ He thought and was interrupted by Daisy.

Daisy: "How have you been?" she said with a smile and looked at him again.

Luigi: "I was alright. Sometimes I feel lonely when Mario saves the princess. I did help him saved the princess twice but I still feel alone."

Daisy looked sad at Luigi. _"So Luigi was also alone like me."_

Daisy: "Well anyways, we both know that we were alone, but we also know that we won't be alone forever. We will find ourselves and we will also find our true love too." She looked at Luigi with a smile and Luigi looked at her too. "But you never know. Life is full of surprises and mysteries." "_I wish I could tell you now Luigi. I..I.. Love you. I feel like I found my true love. Oh Luigi, My Love." _Both of them looked at each other again then at the sky.

Luigi:_ "I should do it now. I can't but I don't know what to do, but I just can't be like this forever. At least I have to try." "Oh stars, what should I do."_

While both of them were looking at the sky, Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand and held it and he blushed. They held it tight. Both looked at the sky and blushed.

Daisy: "I feel something in me Luigi." " I wish I could tell you but you know already." She said while her heart was pumping fast and Luigi turned bright red.

Luigi: "I feel it too. Daisy, I thought today was going to be like any other day. But I seems that today is not like any other day. Daisy, I had this dream that You and I were at Yoshi's Island. It was the most precious dream that I ever had."

Daisy: "I also had that same dream." "_That's It, I will tell him."_

Daisy: "Luigi." She said softly hoping nobody would hear her except Luigi.

Luigi: "Yes Daisy." He felt Daisy's hand holding his harder.

Daisy: "You had that dream right?" she said looking at him happily.

Luigi: "Yeah, What about it?"

Daisy: "Well I wished that dream becomes a reality." "I feel something in me, in my heart, that I never felt before." Both of them stared at each other happily.

They were sitting near the tree. They still stared at each other. Their hands were held tight. Their space between them disappeared.. So **They meet and They loved **each other. They had no other choice. The only way to prove if they loved each other was with a lovely kiss. So Daisy pulled Luigi head closer to her and they kissed. They kissed for about a minute and they let go. Luigi blushed again and Daisy also blushed after the kiss. They still had their hand held to each other. Luigi remembered that daisy that he had from yesterday. He looked at his pocket and still had that daisy. The daisy was in good conditions, so he took it out and gave it to Daisy.

Luigi: "This is for you, Sweetie" he said in a lovely manner.

Daisy: "aw.. Thank you" She kissed him again.

Luigi: "With that daisy, your more beautiful than any other flower."

Daisy again kissed when he said that. So they were starring happily at each other. They felt love. Love that they never felt for a long time. Now they felt it how it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it... remember that IT is not over yet so expect more to come. Ok so they meet and they loved.. So what's next? Will Peach And Mario Wait for them? How will it end?... What's the outcome?... find out Next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Day

**Chapter 6 -The Day-**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

Some Quick things that I want to say.

1.) Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing (Hits: 424) Thanks a lot to DaisyLover555 for the reviews.

2.) I decided to end this story now. It's a pretty long chapter.

3.) I will write the first chapter of my new story and upload it probably this week.

4.) **Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters or the places.**

**5.)** The last part of the chapter is dedicated for Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy Lovers.

**6.)** Thanks and Enjoy this last chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

While Luigi and Daisy were there sitting down in the tree, Mario and Peach became impatient about that Luigi and Daisy hadn't come yet. (9:02a.m.) Mario decided to go around and check Toad Town to see if they are here or not. As soon as Mario opened the Gate, Luigi and Daisy heard it and were little afraid.

Luigi: "Someone is out." he whispered to Daisy while shaking a little and then look around and saw Mario. "OH NO, Daisy it's Mario." "What should we do?"

Daisy: "Wait, I..guess."

While Mario was at the gate, he heard some noises coming from the tree. He looked at it and saw something that had a yellow color. Luigi and Daisy still had their hands joined together. So Mario came near the tree and was surprised to see them, especially Daisy.

Mario: "DAISEE, IS THAT YOU?" the surprised Mario said.

Daisy: "Hi Mario." She released Luigi's hand, stood up and hugged him. "It's been a long time." "How have you been?"

Mario: "Fine Daisy. You?"

Daisy: "Alright."

Mario Looked at Luigi who was still sitting down and smiled at him.

Mario: "Anyway, I just found both of you. Please come to the castle, Me and Peach were waiting anxiously for you two to come."

Daisy: "Alright lets go." She looked at Luigi while still he was sitting " You coming?"

Luigi: "Yes" He stood up and smiled at Daisy.

Mario: "Alright, Lets Go." The happy Mario said.

So they were on their way to the gate, which was near them. After Mario opened, he tapped Luigi shoulder and smiled as Luigi turned around. Luigi blushed but he continued the way towards the castle. They reached and Daisy knocked the door. Peach came out and was surprised to see Daisy.

Peach: "DAISEE" said the surprised Peach. She quickly hugged her.

Daisy: "Hi Peach."

Peach: "I was waiting for you and Luigi to come."

Daisy: "I know. Mario told me."

Peach: "Hi Luigi." She looked at Luigi with a smile.

Luigi: "Hi Peach." Luigi also smiled at her. He thought that Peach might felt terrible from yesterday. He didn't want to think about it but thinking about it killed him so all he could do was to leave that aside from both of them. But who knows till when. He thought now it was now that Daisy changed his life so he loved her more than anything in the world.

Peach: "Come in guys."

As Daisy and Luigi were going inside, Mario was going with them until Peach grabbed his hand, pulled him outside and whispered to his ears.

Peach: "Mario, We need to talk for a second."

Mario: "Ok." whispered Mario and both of them entered the castle.

Peach: "Luigi, Daisy, you all stay here. Me and Mario, were going to come back right now and I want you two to enjoy being here."

Daisy and Luigi: "ok." Both of them said. They looked confused.

Anyway, Peach and Mario were outside now.

Peach: "So Mario, where were they?"

Mario: "Come with me." Peach followed Mario, he opened the gate and pointed the tree were Luigi and Daisy were. "They were in that tree, you won't believe what I saw Peach." Said Mario happily.

Peach: "What did you saw?"

Mario: "Well both of them were sitting down in that tree, and they had their hands held together."

Peach: "Oh Really?" "I guess they love each other or something."

Mario: "I don't know but I guess they do." He looked at Peach. "That reminds me, lets go back."

Peach took Mario's hand before he went any further.

Peach: "Don't you get it Mario. I think they love each other, why else would they hold each other's hand." "Lets leave them alone for a while." "I have something for you, lets go to the back of the castle."

Mario: "Well ok, I guess." "But lets tell Luigi and Daisy that were going out. Ok?" Said the surprised Mario. He was thinking what Peach had for him.

Peach: "Ok Mario."

Now Mario and Peach were heading back to the castle. After Mario opened the door of the castle, Mario saw that Luigi and Daisy heads were getting closer to each's others until they heard the door opened and they turned away from each other. They looked at Mario and Peach. Luigi seems to be very happy.

Luigi: "Hey!" "Come in guys."

Peach: "Sorry, but me and Mario have to go somewhere." Both Luigi and Daisy got surprised. "Please enjoy being here while me and Mario go out." "I tell Toad and Toadette to get something for both of you."

So Peach went upstairs to get Toad and Toadette. Not only she went there to get them but she also went to her room to get something for Mario. It was actually a feather necklace thing that wasn't pretty long. So she put that feather necklace in her back and covered everything with her hair. She looked at her mirror to see if it was completely covered. When she was done, she rushed downstairs to get Mario who he was having a conversation with Daisy and Luigi. She came near Mario and grabbed his hand.

Peach: "Come Mario, lets go."

Luigi: "You all take your time."

Peach: "Don't Worry, We will be here soon."

Daisy: "Where exactly are you two going?"

Peach: "Were just Going for a little walk Daisy. We will be here soon."

Daisy: "Well ok."

So Mario and Peach were heading towards the door while Luigi and Daisy were giggling and were very happy. Just before Mario closed the door, he heard Luigi saying : "You all take care love birds." Daisy laughed as well as Luigi did too. Mario closed the door.

Daisy: "So where were we Sweetie?"

Luigi: "We were just about to kiss I guess."

Daisy: "Then, lets continue." So they continued and you know what happens.

Anyway, Peach and Mario were heading to the back of the castle. Both of them walk happily with their hands held to each other's. Mario still thought what Peach had for him. But for now, it didn't matter. So they just reached. The Place was beautiful and full with flowers. Similar to Peach's Garden in Mario Kart DS. Now they were going near the fountain. There were 2 small square stones. They sat on the stones.

Mario: "So Peach, What do you have for me?" he said while he looked at peach.

Peach: "Well, it is this." She took out the feather necklace out of her back. "It's for you." she gave it to Mario. "It's no ordinary feather." "Put it on." Mario did.

Mario: "Oh Really!"

Peach: "This feather can protect you when you're in great danger." "You see that sun symbol at the center," She pointed at that symbol "That symbol is going to light up when it will protect you."

Mario: "Oh Thanks Peach." "I also have something for you." "I want you to close your eyes."

Peach: "Okay. I will." So she did. Mario was looking around to see if there was any roses or flowers but he found out there were pink roses. So what he did was that he took four roses and told Peach to open her eyes. So she did.

Mario: "These roses are for you Peach." he said in a lovely manner.

Peach: "aw thank you." She kissed him on the lips. Mario looked like he was in love.

Mario: "Oh...Thanks Peach.. You just made me feel a bit more better." "So what should we do now?"

Peach: "Well, lets go back to the castle." "We still have to go somewhere with Luigi and Daisy."

Mario: "Where?"

Peach: "I think the best place would be Yoshi's Island, don't you think so?"

Mario: "Yeah, that's the best place, but for how long will we be in the Island?"

Peach: "All Day until it gets dark."

Mario: "Then, lets go back to the castle."

Peach: "Ok, lets go."

They stood up from the stone bricks and headed towards the front of the castle. While walking, Peach grabbed Mario's hand which made Mario blush. While still walking, Mario thought of the feather that Peach gave it to him. Usually that feather will protect him from danger which he will need it in his next adventure. Anyway, they got near the door. Mario opened and saw that Luigi and Daisy were still sitting down at the chair. Before Mario opened, Luigi and Daisy looked at each other until Mario Opened the door and they looked at Mario.

Luigi: "Hey!" you're back." he said with a smile in his face.

Daisy: "What a surprise."

Mario: "We didn't took that long, did we?"

Daisy: "No, but at least you two came." "By the way look what time is it."

Mario looked at the big clock that was behind Luigi, It was 11:50a.m. Time really went by fast.

Mario: "Oh!"

Mario and Peach sat down on the two remaining seats. Mario sat close to Peach while on the other side Luigi and Daisy sat really close to each other. Luigi looked at Mario.

Luigi: "So Mario, What are we going to do now?"

Mario: "Well Peach and I decided that were going to spend the day at Yoshi's Island. So, do you and Daisy want to come with us?"

Luigi: "I want to go." he looked at Daisy. "You want to come Daisy?"

Daisy: "Sure why not."

They all agreed to go. It was around 12:00p.m. now. They all got ready, Luigi had his stuff and Daisy got a flowery chair giving by Peach. Mario and Peach didn't took anything. They were just going to rest at the island's toad house and talk to the yoshis. So they were heading all the way southwest to the port were there is this big whale. No one was in their way not even Toads. While walking their way to the port, Mario and Peach saw that Luigi and Daisy were holding each other's hands. Not only them were only hands but when Peach saw them holding hands, she quickly grabbed Mario's hand and he began to blush. Peach was smiling but Mario was just blushing. While blushing, Luigi and Daisy turned around and saw Mario's face turned bright red and they started laughing at him. Mario ignored them, he was only interested in Peach. They reached the port. No one was there except the sleeping whale that Mario knows about. Mario woke him up and told the whale if he could take them to Yoshi's Island. The whale agreed since he remembers that he owes Mario for what he did for him. All of them hop onto the whale and they enjoyed their trip. They got there pretty quick. The whale told them that if they need to back, they can ask him but Mario told him that all of them were going to be here by the afternoon. Then the whale told Mario that he was just going to be here.

Mario: "Thanks for the ride."

"You're Welcome." said the whale.

After that, all of them headed towards the village except Luigi and Daisy who were going to be close by the beach. Mario told them that Peach and him were going to be by the village, so Mario and Peach were going there. So Luigi and Daisy laid their chair close by the beach and they laid down. It was sunny, Luigi covered his face with his hat while Daisy covered her eyes with her arms. They could feel the moisture and coolness of the beach.(Time: 12:36p.m)

Daisy: "Oh Luigi, Isn't this lovely."

Luigi: "It sure is."

After saying that, Luigi felt sleepy. So he slept and Daisy also slept too. Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were now at the village. Mario saw that the baby yoshis were now pretty young and Sushi was there.

Mario: "Hey! Sushi." Sushi and the yoshis turned and saw Mario.

Sushi: "OH! Hi Mario!"

All of the young yoshis also said hi. They were happy to see Mario again. As time went by, Mario was playing hide and seek in the jungle with the yoshies while Luigi and Daisy were still sleeping. After an hour of play, Mario and Peach decided to take a nap at the toad house that was near the shop. The house wasn't really a toad house but it was a nice place to take a rest. The Toad who was in the house left them. Mario was sleepy after he played with the young yoshis, so when he saw the wooden bed, he just got in bed and slept fast. Peach laid close to him and she slept. (Time: 1:48 p.m.) Right now, everyone was sleeping except the yoshis and the yoshis kids who Sushi still took care of them. After a long break, Daisy woke up in the afternoon. (Time: 5:56 pm) She stood up and stretched, she knew that Luigi was still sleeping so she decided not to make any noises. She left him and went to the village. She saw the yoshis and smiled at them when the yoshis looked at her. She also saw the shop near the toad house. She went in.

Blue Yoshi: "Hi! Are you looking for something?"

Daisy: "Hi, Do you have some drinks." She smiled at him.

Blue Yoshi: "Yeah, it is Tasty Tonic. You want some?"

Daisy: "Yes, I will take two. How much will it cost?"

Blue Yoshi: "Well... nah... just take them."

Daisy: "Thank you, you're so kind. By the way, did you saw Mario and Peach?"

Blue Yoshi: "Yes, I think they are at the Toad house which is next to my shop."

Daisy: "Thanks." "Thanks for everything. I got to go, See you soon." She was leaving.

Blue Yoshi: "You're Welcome." "Bye"

As Daisy got out of the shop, She saw Mario and Peach talking to Sushi. She went near them.

Daisy: "Hey! Mario." Mario turned around.

Mario: "Hi Daisy" "Where's Luigi?"

Daisy: "He's still sleeping" "I didn't want to wake him up." "Anyway, At what time are we leaving?"

Mario: "Right now." "Go and wake Luigi up, we will come now."

Daisy: "Well Ok." Bye you two." She left them.

Sushi: "Who is she Mario?"

Mario: "That's Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland."

Sushi: "Oh Really!"

Mario: "Yeah"

Mario and Peach were still talking to Sushi. Meanwhile, Daisy was getting closer were Luigi was. She saw that Luigi was moving a little. She thought if Luigi woke up already. She was now near him, she put the Tasty Tonic drinks down at the sand. She kissed him, Luigi blushed.

Luigi: "Oh, Daisy, how are you, Where did you go?"

Daisy looked puzzled, she thought why Luigi asked her that but she giggled.

Daisy: "I'm Fine, I just came from the yoshi village to get some drinks."

Luigi Looked at her with a sad look

Luigi: "I was here waiting for you for hours, I thought you left me."

Daisy was giggling but when she saw Luigi's eyes filled with tears, she stopped laughing. Then she looked at Luigi, she also looked sad and grabbed Luigi's chin, she wiped his tears and looked at his eyes.

Daisy: "You know that I would never leave you. You're my sweetheart and nothing will separate each other, we are meant to be for each other. I love you forever and ever."

She kissed him again but it was a long one that lasted for two minutes.

Luigi: "Your right Daisy, I will always love you forever."

Daisylooked happily at Luigi and she sat at her chair.

Daisy: "Anyway, I brought you some drinks." "Here" she gave a Tasty Tonic to Luigi.

Luigi: "Thanks" "Where's Mario?"

Daisy: "Oh He's still In the village." "He told me that were going to leave now." (Time: 6:36pm)

Luigi: "Oh yeah. It Is getting dark." "Lets get ready Daisy."

Daisy: "Ok but first, Lets write our names in the sand."

Luigi: "Well...ok."

Daisy looked around to see if there was any stick. She found a little one close to the shore. She gave it to Luigi.

Daisy: "Here. Write your name first."

Luigi: "Where?"

Daisy: "Well...lets write it close to our seats."

Luigi: "Ok"

Luigi wrote his name then he gave it to Daisy. She wrote hers then drew a heart around their names. She also wrote "Love Forever" below the heart. She smiled at him. So they stood up and Mario called them.

Mario: "You guy are ready?"

Luigi and Daisy: "Yes"

Luigi: "We're going now to the whale."

Mario: "Ok"

They got their chairs and left Mario and Peach. Peach saw that heart.

Peach: "See Mario, they really love each."

Mario: "Well, they do"

Peach looked at Mario.

Peach: "Lets write our names too Mario."

Mario: "Ok"

So they also wrote their names on the sand too. Usually, they wrote it next to the heart were it had Luigi and Daisy's name in it. Peach wrote hers first, then Mario. After writing their names, Mario drew a heart around their names. Peach kissed him deeply. After the kiss, Mario wrote "I love you Forever" below the heart. Mario and Peach looked at each other for a long time until Luigi yelled "COME ON MARIO!" They (Mario and Peach) stood up.

Mario: "Lets never forget this day Peach"

Peach: "Never Mario."

They were on their way to meet up with Luigi and Daisy. As they reached, they saw that Luigi and Daisy were at the top of the whale.

Whale: "Hop in. I will take you back."

Mario: "ok."

So Mario and Peach hopped on the top of the whale and they began to leave the island. While going back, Luigi and Daisy looked at the sky. The sky was filled with a beautiful sunset. Mario looked at them watching. One thing that Mario also saw was that the volcano of the island looked wonderful with the lava pouring out of the volcano. Well, as they were getting closer, everyone was happy. Especially Mario, who will never forget this day because Peach kissed him. Mario looked at Peach who she was looking at the couple. She looked at Luigi.

Peach: _"I'm happy that Luigi and Daisy love each other. I hope that Luigi forgets about last night. It broke my heart when he told me that he loved me. I didn't expect that he was going to tell me but I goes he was."_

They reached at the port. They hopped out of the whale and said good bye. Now, they were heading back to Peach's castle. (Time: 7:48pm). While walking, Luigi held Daisy's hand and they were smiling at each other. They were at the front walking while Mario and Peach were at the back. Right now, It was getting late and there were stars at the sky. No one was out but there were lights at the houses. Mario remembered when he was at the island, at the Toad House, someone was close to him when he slept, it was Peach. He thought that Peach would rather enjoy being at the island but instead she was with Mario all the time. Anyways, they reached the castle. (Time: 8:20pm) After opening the door, there heard nothing. There was a dim light that gave off some light to the place. Luigi and Daisy put their stuff on the side of the door. While they went in and sat on the same spot before, Luigi thought about taking Daisy on Shooting Star Summit Hill and he also thought of ending this romantic day in the hill. Now again, Mario felt like he wanted to sleep again.

Mario: "um.. Luigi, I think we should go home now." He said with his eyes about to close until Luigi answered him.

Luigi: "Sorry bro. I have to go somewhere with Daisy."

Mario: "Where?" "It is already late."

Luigi: "Yeah but I really need to go."

Mario: "Oh well, I guess I'll go home then." Peach looked at Mario and grabbed his hands.

Peach: "You can stay here if you want." She looked at Luigi and Daisy "You two can go out and you two can also stay here too."

Luigi: "Oh Really! Thanks"

Daisy: "Thanks Peach"

Mario: "Well then I guess I'll stay." after saying that, he yawned.

Luigi: "We will go now" He looked at Daisy with a smile, "Lets go"

They stood up but Peach said something.

Peach: "Wait up. I'll give you the keys of the castle." She gave it to Luigi. "Maybe you and Daisy will take some time before coming back, so take the keys."

Luigi: "Ok." "Lets go Daisy." they were in their way to the door. Mario and Peach said "good bye" to them as well as Luigi and Daisy said "Bye bye" to them. So now, Luigi and Daisy were outside. (Time: 8:41pm)

Daisy: "So Luigi, Where are we going?"

Luigi: "A place that is east of here, where I made my wish." "It's a beautiful place."

Daisy: "Oh really."

Luigi: "Yeah."

So they were going there to the hill. Meanwhile, at the castle, Peach looked at Mario who looked at her trying to smile but he couldn't. He was too sleepy.

Mario: "Peach...Can you take me to my room, I really need to sleep."

Peach: "Sure Mario." She thought where would Luigi take her. Then she realize that the only place would be Shooting Star Summit Hill. "Um..Mario."

Mario: "Yes Peach..."

Peach: "I think I know where Luigi and Daisy are." Then Mario eyes opened wide.

Mario: "Where!"

Peach: "I'm not sure but I think they are at Shooting Star Summit Hill."

Mario: "I think they are. I mean, that is a nice place for couples."

Peach: "Yeah. So do you want to see them because I can see the hill from my balcony."

Mario: "Well Yeah."

Peach: "Come with me."

So they headed to her balcony. When Peach open the door to her room, Mario smelled the sweet scent from the room. As they were walking, Mario looked at Peach's bed and then Peach called him from the balcony. It was pretty dark now, The sky was filled with stars, shooting stars, and a full moon. (Time: 8:55pm)

Peach: "look Mario, look at the hill"

Mario looked. What they saw was that at the top of the hill, they saw Luigi and Daisy kissing in the center of the hilltop and a shooting star passed by them in the sky.

Mario: "So Peach, you're right, They really love each other. Well I guess Luigi will never be alone again." he yawned. "Peach, can you take me to my room?"

Peach: "You can sleep in my bed if you want Mario."

Mario: "But where will you sleep?" Mario said sadly.

Peach: "Don't worry."

Mario: "Peach I am worry about you." he looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Really I am."

Peach: "Oh Mario, don't worry about me. I will be alright." she smiled at him.

Mario: "Well ok. But I want to tell you something." "I Can't live without you Peach, you're my life and without you, I can't live."

She kissed him.

Peach: "I also can't live without you Mario." "Please go to sleep Mario."

Mario: "Ok"

He left her at her balcony and went to her bed. When he got into it, he felt comfortable. He thought: "_I really will not forget this day. I glad that Luigi and Daisy are together. I'm glad that Peach kissed me. I will never forget this day. never ..." _He slept. After a long time being in the balcony, Peach decided to sleep with Mario. So she went in her room, closed the balcony door, turned of the lights and laid down next to Mario. She kissed him on the cheeks and then she slept. Meanwhile at the Hill, Luigi and Daisy were still talking to each other.

Daisy: "Oh Luigi, My love, I love you forever."

Luigi: "Me too Daisy, I also love you forever and ever."

They kissed. It was a long passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAMAMIA, Oh DIOS MIO. I'm done. Finally.. Well my next story will be different. Partners from Paper Mario and Paper Mario 2 will be in it and you don't want to miss the first chapter. Well, Please read and Review. And see you next time. Hasta Luego. Chau


End file.
